


Let me (*enter here*) you.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabbles on Team Greed months together, Edward Elric Swears, M/M, Pre-Relationship, that will develop into a relationship or two... we'll see, where I write about my headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "Lǎoshī?" Greed clumsily repeated to Edward.Edward raised an eyebrow in response. "You should know it," Edward paused to let out a frustrated sigh - he needed to make dinner not explain things to Greed; you would think with being hundreds of years old the homunculus would have picked up a language or two."Actually, Ling would know it," Edward corrected. "Lǎoshī means teacher in Xingese."





	Let me (*enter here*) you.

"Kid, do you even know how to do whatever you're doing?" Greed asked him. 

Edward looked up from the carcass that Darius had dropped at his feet, his transformed arm paused. 

"My Lǎoshī is a butcher," was the answer he gave before getting back to skinning the pelt of the deer. 

There was a pause that Edward knew from months of experience was too good to be true. 

"Lǎoshī?" Greed clumsily repeated to Edward. 

Edward raised an eyebrow in response. "You should know it," Edward paused to let out a frustrated sigh - he needed to make dinner not explain things to Greed; you would think with being hundreds of years old the homunculus would have picked up a language or two. 

"Actually, Ling would know it," Edward corrected. "Lǎoshī means teacher in Xingese." 

"Oh," was Greed's response before he sat down next to the carcass, his eyes strained on Edward who'd gotten back to work. "I don't know much about you kid do I?" 

Gold eyes - Father's eyes (the Western Sage's eyes) - flickered up at Greed in annoyance. The eyebrow rose higher. It nearly touched the kid's hairline. 

"Well I guess I have to fix that. Afterall you and the others are mine now."

**Author's Note:**

> Lǎoshī means teacher in Chinese which is the country of Xing in the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood universe.


End file.
